


Christmas Eve Dinner

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Percy spends the Christmas Eve dinner with Leon's family
Relationships: Leon/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Christmas Eve Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> Day 10

Percy sat at the table and felt like a sore thumb sticking out. This wasn't his dining room, this wasn't his Christmas tree and this first and foremost wasn't his family. He couldn't even remember how Christmas with his family was, he lost them so early. How he'd gotten into spending Christmas Eve with Leon and his clan was beyond him. 

Leon had just been very persistent when he found out that he'd spend Christmas alone and invited him over so many times that he wore down Percy's walls and he finally agreed. He had thought that there would probably be five or six people, but Leon's family turned out to be a lot larger. Percy had lost track of who was who and which kid belonged to which couple. 

"So..." The granny next to him started. "When will you two get married?"

Percy blinked. Was she really talking to him? She didn't even know him! "Me?"

"Yes, you and Leon. You make such a lovely couple."

Percy blinked some more. "We're..."

"Percy is a good friend, grandma." Leon rescued him from across the table. "He would have been alone for Christmas, so I nagged him long enough until he finally gave in. Don't pester him."

Sending him a thankful smile, he noticed Leon looking at him. It was fun to see how Leon, stickler to rules, always just doing what was right, seemed to relax in this environment. He had heard him crack wicked jokes, make the kids laugh, help with the dinner table and making sure that everyone had a filled glass. 

"It's just a valid question," the old lady continued. "You two are young and handsome. Go, get married, have some kids."

"Here, grandma, have some more veggies." Leon put some more on her plate and the lady was busy for now. 

Aside from grandma almost marrying them off, Percy started to relax. Most everyone involved him in the conversation and after a while, it felt as if he'd spend a lot of Christmas Eve's at their house and over food and drink and laughter, it got late. 

Finally, Percy said his good-byes. 

"I...I hope they weren't too much." Leon grinned and shrugged as they stood by the front door. 

Shaking his head, Percy wrapped the scarf around his neck. "They are lovely. All of them. Thank you for having me."

"And...please don't think anything of what grandma said. She's a bit of a match-maker and she obviously approved...." Leon blushed a bit. 

Percy chuckled. "So I'm grandma-approved, that's nice." He looked at Leon and found him with an earnest expression on his face. "Thank you for the wonderful evening."

"Any time. And...Percy...do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Oh...err...I can't intrude on you guys on Christmas. It..."

"I don't mean them...if you don't have any plans...we could do something together?"

Percy blinked. He had thought that this invitation had been an act of mercy to make him not feel so alone on Christmas Eve. Was there more to it on Leon's side? He'd quite fancied Leon since they first met. This was probably his chance to find out. "I'd love to."

A wide smile showed on Leon's face.


End file.
